


Broken, Battered, Bruised

by Rainycat



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Sad Shit From Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainycat/pseuds/Rainycat
Summary: Bad Things Happen bingo time! Come along for a wild ride with my idiot boys, Demo and Alpha, while we inspect their Sads.





	Broken, Battered, Bruised

Smoke. There was  _ so much _ smoke, making it hard to breathe, hard to think. The building fell apart around him, in an explosion of fire and melted steel. If he were able to think a little better, he'd be worried about the smoke inhalation getting in his lungs.

 

But… at this point, he's been buried down here for 3 days. Three whole days, trapped in the rubble. His arm stopped bleeding a while back, but… he knew it was there, the dead weight of the mangled limb bringing him back from his musings. The pain was lingering, but… well. His nerves were crushed.

 

Demo would have laughed. You know, he used be a gymnast, and a damn good one at that. Now, he would never be able to do that again. Not with a fucked up arm.

 

Above him, a ways up, the rubble shifted, and he slowly cracked his eyes open. The first day he was down here, he had screamed- screamed so long and so  _ loud _ he lost his voice, then past that. Funny, how two days make you give up hope of ever getting out… He opened his mouth to try and yell, but… nothing came out. 

 

Damnit. Smoke inhalation. His vocal cords and his throat are probably fucked. Demo tried to scream, but…. All he got out was a hoarse squeak. 

 

The shifting settled, and panic shot through him. No, nononono- don't leave him down here, please! Please, don't leave him!!  _ No!!! _

\--x--

When they finally dragged him from the rubble, He was almost dead. His arm was infected, and they had to amputate most of what was left. A biomechanical prosthetic was fitted for him, but it would never be the same. Never feel as natural as his arm.

 

The smoke and the screaming… it ruined his voice, leaving him with a hoarse, growling voice from then on. He was so  _ tired _ of fighting, so tired of screaming. 

 

He couldn't take it anymore.

 

So when the behemoth threw him off the edge of the platform, Demo almost saw it as a mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> Wheee, first prompt filled. This was for the "Damaged Vocal Cords prompt."


End file.
